How To Win The War By Shocking People: The Easy Way
by BellatrixKelly98
Summary: The Gryffindor golden girls aren't as golden as they are perceived to be. In reality there is a lot more to them than meets the eye.


_6__th__ December 1996_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

Minerva McGonagall took the note from the owl during breakfast and read it, a smile creeping over her face. As she walked past the Gryffindor table, she slipped it to Hermione Granger who read it and passed it to Harry Potter, her boyfriend.

_Dear Minnie (and Harry and Hermione)_

_I will be dropping in later this evening to see you all with Bella and everyone else. Contact everyone. I love you and will see you later. Make sure Dumbledore does not know about anything._

_Love Tom_

Soon they would not have to hide who they are.

_Evening, 6__th__ December 1996_

_Grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

Lord Voldemort's army was lined up outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, waiting for the teachers and students to realise that they were there. Lord Voldemort was waiting for his wife to come over to him, and hopefully shocking Dumbledore as she did. After about 10minutes of waiting, all the teachers came running out of the doors, apart from Minerva McGonagall. Just as the doors were about to shut, a tabby cat came running out to Lord Voldemort and his best lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange. The cat wound round Bellatrix's legs, jumped into her arms, jumped from her arms to Voldemort's and finally curled around his shoulders.

"You could have just asked to be picked up you know Minnie" said Voldemort, laughing as he stroked her. The cat jumped down and turned into Minerva McGonagall. Minerva was wearing a black dress, like Bellatrix's, but with silver embroidery, instead of black. Her hair also turned from grey to black that was like Bellatrix's. She then proceeded to kiss Voldemort, which shocked all the teachers, Order of the Phoenix members and students that had assembled.

With the teachers, three started laughing as they pulled clocks out of their pockets. Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, was consulting a piece of parchment with dates and times on. Severus Snape, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin, was looking at a clock and Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master and Head of Ravenclaw, was just laughing his head off while looking at the clock Severus was holding.

"They'll be here for some time" muttered Poppy, "you know what end of term reunions are like."

"I don't know why, they've only not seen each other for, tops, 3months" said Filius.

"Who knows what goes through their brains" added Severus.

Minerva McGonagall was not who she said she was, she was in fact Minerva Athena Riddle, the wife of Tom Marvolo Riddle (more commonly known as Lord Voldemort). The only people who knew this were Death Eaters. Severus Snape was the Death Eater's Potions Master. Poppy Pomfrey their Healer and Filius Flitwick their resident Charms Master and Goblin Liason.

Minerva and Tom also had two daughters, who they had had to give to loyal followers to protect them. One was Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been given to Cygnus and Druella Black, Minerva's second cousins once removed (or something like that). Bellatrix's real name was Bellatrix Minerva Riddle. As a child she had been sickly so Minerva had gone to see her every weekend to check if she was alright. Even though she was 45, Bellatrix was still Minerva's 'little girl'.

Their other daughter was Hermione Granger. She had been given to the daughter of the squib, Marius Black, and her husband, Darren and Katherine Granger. She had always known who she was and only hid it because she would be in danger is anyone found out. Her real name was Hermione Merope Riddle and her boyfriend was Harry Snape (Potter). During the summer, Harry had met Tom and Minerva but hadn't been killed (though he had been tortured for dating Tom's favourite little girl, a name he regularly got hexed for calling her). It turns out that Harry wasn't Harry James Potter, but was instead the son of Lily Potter and Severus Snape, who Lily had passed off as James Potter's.

During the summer, Harry and Severus had re-acquainted with each other and Severus was now called 'dad' by Harry. Harry had also found out that his real name was Harry Thomas Snape, a name that he was dying to be called as he had had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations. During the summer before fifth year, Hermione had been dropping not-so-subtle hints about the manipulations of Dumbledore. During that year, Harry had realised what Hermione was saying, asked her out and then went home with her.

As Minerva and Tom continued kissing, Harry and Hermione walked over to Bellatrix and hugged her. Dumbledore now felt the need to sit down and so conjured a chintz chair, complete with a firewhiskey sitting on the arm of it. Hermione's hair changed colour (to a deeper brown/black) and she took her outer school robes off to reveal a wine red dress with silver embroidery exactly like her mother and sister's. Ron and Ginny Weasley, upon seeing the betrayal of their two 'best friends' started calling them names until they were Crucio'd by none other than Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Remus then walked over to the side that he had always been on, followed by Tonks.

"Brace yourselves, Tonks is coming" yelled Rodolphus Lestrange (the person who the world believed to be Bellatrix's husband, but they were just very good friends) when he say Tonks walking over. Tonks' clumsiness was well known in the Death Eater ranks, so all the women dug their high heels into the ground and the men just tried to anchor themselves as best they could.

"Roddy, I will not fall oveeeerrrrr…" cried Tonks as she fell over into Rodolphus who fell into Rabastan Lestrange who fell into Lucius Malfoy who then fell into his wife, Narcissa Malfoy who overbalanced and fell over, leaving her shoes in the ground. Narcissa fell into Bellatrix who grabbed hold of Hermione who then grabbed Harry who fell forward into Minerva who landed on Voldemort.

"Opps, sorry" said Tonks sheepishly as she got up and looked at the carnage that she had caused/

"How long was that?" Poppy asked Severus.

"4minutes, 37seconds" he replied.

"That's 19seconds longer than last time, you owe me 20 galleons" she said before casually walking over, followed by Severus and Filius to Minerva and helping her up.

"Tonks" cried Minerva "you've just wrecked a perfectly good pair of Gucci's that you have just ruined. Ouch, my ankle."

"Hold still Minnie, you've broken it" said Poppy as she waved her hand and fixed it.

"Pinny" Minerva called out.

"Mistress Riddle be calling for Pinny" answered a small house-elf wearing a pillowcase.

"Get me my silver pair of Gucci shoes."

Pinny popped away and returned with a pair of high heeled shoes. Minerva sighed.

"These do not go with this dress" she muttered.

Tom then turned to look at the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, staff and students. Everyone, apart from the Slytherin's were stunned.

"I see you have all met my wife, Minerva Athena Riddle. And I presume you know my daughters; Bellatrix Minerva Riddle and Hermione Merope Riddle. This is Hermione's boyfriend Harry Thomas Potter and his father, Severus Tobias Snape" Tom said, gesturing to each person as he said it. This speech succeeded in making everyone who was not speechless that didn't know speechless and shocked. "Now, all those loyal to me come here."

As one, the Slytherin's all walked over. The ones who had family in the crowd of Death Eaters found them. Draco Malfoy walked over, hugged Hermione and Bellatrix, patted Harry on the back and bowed to Tom and Minerva before walking over to his parents. Then, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood stood and walked over to the Death Eaters.

Earlier that year, Neville's grandmother, Augusta had sat him down and explained to him that his parents had been working for Lord Voldemort as spies, as had Lily Potter and Remus Lupin. They had not been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix, but by Albus Dumbledore. Bellatrix had turned up just in time to save Neville and give him to Augusta. Augusta then explained that he was the Heir of Hufflepuff and he was contracted to marry the Heir of Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Neville and Luna had gotten engaged and had set their wedding day for next July on Neville's 17th birthday.

"Now that everyone is here, I suppose that we need to deal with you lot" Tom said before conjuring up ropes to tie everyone up with. Before he could tie Dumbledore up, he escaped with help from Fawkes the Phoenix.

Just as everyone was celebrating, Minerva bent over in pain. Tom rushed to her side and asked what the matter was.

"I forgot to tell you but I am pregnant with triplets" Minerva replied "and I am in labour."

"Pregnant…Triplets…Labour" muttered Tom before he fainted.

Poppy, Bellatrix, Hermione and Luna rushed over to Minerva and helped walk her to the antechamber of the Great Hall. Tom, Harry, Neville, Filius and Severus were left to sit in the Great Hall and wait for news. 5 hours later, Tom was yelled at by Bellatrix to come inside and take his daughter, Cassiopeia Duella Riddle. Tom passed her to Severus and went back to pacing outside the door. 1 hour later, both Meredith Melissa and Salazar Tom Riddle had been born. Just as Tom was staring at Salazar, a Death Eater came bursting.

"Dumbledore has brought Ministry. Thought you ought to know" he wheezed before passing out from exhaustion, he had just run from the Black Lake to the Great Hall.

Tom chucked Salazar at Harry and went out to deal with them, which involved tying them up and leaving them to be guarded by the Death Eaters. He was soon back again and grabbed Salazar off Harry before Minerva walked out of the Antechamber. Tom rushed over to Minerva with Salazar still in his arms while Harry rushed over to Hermione and got down on one knee.

"Hermione Merope Riddle, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"Have you asked father?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes he has Hermione and I said yes" Tom answered.

"Will you please Hermione?"

"YES. Yes, I will marry you Harry Thomas Snape" Hermione grabbed Harry and started kissing him, prompting Poppy to start scribbling on a new piece of parchment while Severus timed it and Filius took bets on how long it would last. The kiss lasted 7minutes, 49seconds and won Poppy, Minerva and Neville 20galleons each.

The Riddle family and their closest friends and family all headed out to show off the triplets and Hermione's new ring. All anyone could thing about was the fact that they need not hid who they are now, they were free to be themselves.

_Years later_

Tom became Minister for Magic and kept that job until Salazar took it over. Salazar was Tom's break from the five girls and they always (with Harry) went to the meetings of the government together.

Minerva stayed as Transfiguration Mistress and Head of Gryffindor (well, she was descended from him) and enjoyed spending time with Bellatrix, Hermione, Cassiopeia and Meredith. They always plotted how to annoy their husbands.

Harry became Head of the Department of Magically Law Enforcement and nobody crossed him as they would generally end up in the long term damage ward of St. Mungo's.

Hermione wrote books about the start of the Wizarding World and found out all sorts of things about the Founders that nobody knew about.

Bellatrix became Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, making most students leave her classroom crying.

Cassiopeia and Meredith both co-founded a Wizarding Fashion chain. Their regular customers were their older sister, nieces and their mother.

Severus became Headmaster of Hogwarts and enjoyed a good father-son relationship with Harry.

Poppy stayed as the Hogwarts Healer and Riddle-Snape family's personal one.

Filius decided to work on new Charms and made a huge amount of money from it.

Neville and Luna married and searched the world for different plants and animals. They gave Newt Scamander grief as they kept finding new creatures, prompting a new edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them about four times a year. They are probably the reason he died from heart failure.

Remus and Tonks ended up moving to America to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at the best Wizarding University in the world. Many Hogwarts students went there and ended up quitting the course because they were so scary.

Dumbledore and all the Light mysteriously died.


End file.
